


Goodbye

by dawnchase



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, implied Peter Parker/ Tony Stark, implied underage sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase
Summary: If Tony had known this would be the end result, he would have never started it in the first place.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this fandom. If I did, people as well as the actors would sue the hell out of me.
> 
> Inspiration: Fall Out Boy- The Last of the Real Ones  
> I was listening to the song and had an image of Peter saying good-bye via video. This is not betaed. At least, I don't think it is. However, my beta did give me the thumbs up in that she liked it. So, SHOUT OUT to Rhiuna Rya. I don't think she has an AO3 account, but I would love if you mentioned her if you decide to leave a comment because she is currently battling an ear infection and still made time to read my fanfic. Also, if y'all find a typo or have an opinion, please feel free to tell me!

Tony didn’t understand what was happening. Half an hour ago, the council before them had been determined to wipe all traces of Peter from their planet as well as their memories. Yet, now, it looks like things were looking up for them. However, Tony couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding. Something wasn’t right. This all felt too good to be true. Like the smell of roses and sunshine in the morning before the first whiff of horse shit hit you and you realized you lived in a house next to a horse stable.

“The council has come to a decision. You all, the former Avengers group, shall be set free under the justification that erasing your memory would hinder your ability to protect your earth, and with the vouchment of this planet’s ruler, we have been assured that allowing your memories to stay intact will cause no future complications. Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen. You all are free to go home. Oh, and might I add, considering the circumstances of this ruling, I would be sure to keep my nose out of trouble,” the head lady of the council sternly advised before filing out with the four other individuals of the council.

As they were led away, Tony still couldn’t wrap his head around what all had happened these last few days. Sure, he had thought it was weird that the kid had declined the Avengers, but Tony had just taken his words at face value. How was he to know that the kid had begun making weekly trips to another planet whose ruler was training him to be a weapon? How was he to know that said ruler had seen ‘potential’ in his protege and had decided to poach him? How was Tony to know Peter would strike a deal with such a morally ambiguous figure? At least, that’s how he rationalized it. 

Tony admitted it. It was a mistake to start a relationship with Peter, especially since the kid was underaged and he was old enough to be his father. However, he didn’t think ending it would lead to this. He had no idea Peter would disappear when he tried to right his wrong. He didn’t think when he asked Steve for help that they would end up in this situation. At the mercy of someone that made Loki, of all people, look like small fish.

“Where are we going?” Tony snapped back to the present at Steve’s question. The sentry in front of them didn’t even glance back before answering. “You are going home.”

While ‘home’ should have sounded positive, Tony couldn’t help but think that the sentence held a finality to it. However, the Avengers and former Avengers were in no position to argue as all of them were outmatched, even Wanda. Apparently, this planet had a history of taking in outcasted refugees mutant or otherwise. The gest of it was that, if a part of a population had specialties or were being mistreated, the citizens of the planet could offer them a helping hand as long as there conditions were met. Although, from his encounters with some of the citizens and those of the royal family he had met, he had a feeling not all of those given the offer were good guys. Very rarely was a full blooded human allowed unless they were very special. That went double if the queen of the planet invited you.

“What about Peter Parker?” Tony asked.

“That’s his highness to you, Mr. Stark. Also, I wouldn’t worry about Peter. He will be fine here on his new home,” a voice said behind them.

Turning, Tony saw the queen. “We won’t stop. This is just temporary setback. We will bring Peter home. To our home,” Tony retaliated with conviction.

“For your memories sake, I certainly hope not,” the queen replied and they were suddenly being shoved through a portal. The group groaned as they landed on the floor. Their restraints had disappeared the moment they passed through the portal, and looking around, Tony could see all their weapons leaning on various surfaces of the Avengers compound except for his suit. Great.

Standing up, Tony proceeded to play host to his former teammates. He insured that Ross had no idea they were in the compound before seeing if they needed anything as they headed off. Between arranging transportation and thanking the various members and former members, Tony didn’t get into his lab until it was well past midnight.

Upon lighting up his lab, Tony realized that he had found his missing suit. It stood as the centerpiece in front of the first seven suits he had ever built. Completely restored, and upon closer inspection, seemingly rebuilt using a material whose capabilities Tony had no idea about.

Turning from the suit, Tony suddenly spotted a new holopad he knew he had not left on the table and had also never seen before. Upon interacting with the surface, Tony’s heart skipped a beat as Peter appeared on the screen with Tony’s lab in the background. Decked out in a semi formal black suit, he looked good.

Giving him a smile, Peter began. “Hey, Tony. If you’re seeing this, this means that you’re most likely back on earth. As you can see,” and Peter shifted the screen to the rebuilt Mark 46, “I had your suit rebuilt, and you will find the metal used is stronger and lighter than even vibranium. I’m not going to go into detail about it’s full capabilities because I already put the information in this holopad so that would be redundant. Also, you can test its capabilities out for yourself.” The camera shifts back onto Peter.

“Another thing. I made a few small upgrades to your lab. If you look in your system timeframe, you’ll be able to see the differences, but I promise it isn’t anything big. Like, it won’t hinder your mojo when you’re working. I also left my suit and one of the original web shooters in the corner over there.” Peter shifted camera to said corner before shifting back.

“Gosh. I’m really getting sidetracked, and your trial should be ending soon. So, I should get to the point.” Tony watches as a pained expression crosses over Peter’s face before he seems to gather is resolve. Peter bites at his lips before beginning, and Tony suddenly has the image of Peter doing the same right before he climaxes. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“I guess I should start from the beginning,” Peter began. “After the whole thing with Vulture and before you offered me a place with the Avengers, I was approached by this woman, the queen. She showed me a lot of stuff. Good stuff, bad stuff, things about the universe that we hadn’t even known existed much less explored. She showed me worlds where people suffered and offered to train me so that I could help them. Overwhelmed, I accepted. And that, is how I developed this triple life, split between being me, Spider-Man, and her rising star. I had no clue that she would adopt me into her family or of everything else.”

Peter shifted as if uncomfortable about this next part. “After you ended our relationship, I was childish and distraught. So, I decided I needed time away from earth and you and just anything that had to do with my whole life here. I was selfish, and I just left. I didn’t think you would team up with Rogers to try to bring me home nor did I have any clue about this whole erasing memories protocol. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

Peter’s eyes had grown distant by this point, but he refocused on the camera before continuing. “At this point, you might be wondering why I’m not there to do this in person or what this whole video is about. So, here’s what happened. In order for you to retain your memories, I made a deal with the queen. We agreed, that in return for her vouching for you all, I would never set foot on earth unless the circumstances were truly dire. I know it was selfish, and at this point, forgetting is all you probably want but that was the deal. If you want to still have your memories erased after this, you still can, but you’ll have to petition the council. I’ll leave the information in here, but word of warning, they are going to heavily screen anything you send just in case you try to pull a fast one on them.” Peter added with a small grin.

Peter eyes became watery and he suddenly seemed to have trouble swallowing. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that this is goodbye. Forever. And. I still love you. I always did, and I always will. And. I understand what you did, and why you did it. I’m truly sorry for how everything turned out.”

At this point, tears were beginning to stream down Peter’s cheeks. “Please don’t bury yourself in alcohol after this. I beg of you. I love you. I always will, and...have a good life, Tony.”

Tony watches the camera sway as Peter picks it up with one hand and wipes the tears from his face with his jacket sleeve from the other before the camera abruptly cuts.

Staring at the blank screen for a second, Tony suddenly sprints upstairs to grab a bottle of Jack before returning and taking a seat by the wall. Waking the holopad, Tony plays the message again.

By morning, the bottle of Jack was still untouched.


End file.
